Hold or Fold
Hold or Fold is the third case in A Scary Country Made by Austyn Plot After finding Out the person who put a spell on Jerry McKenzie will be at the NASCAR Poker Tournament in Las Vegas.The team went there and when they arrived on scene they found Professional Poker Player Marcus Biden dead with a bullet in the heart.The Team Suspected casino owner Nile Yeti,Nile’s girlfriend Nicki Nale (ASC) And Ben Pickle who had Arrested the victim a couple of times before FBI Agent Forrest Mathison came over and said that he is glad to see them and said to Emily that the victim as a fight with Charlotte Gilbert 20 minutes before his murder. The team interviewed Charlotte and found out the victim and her were dating and found out Race Car Driver Hailee Degan was with the victim before finding out Nile was mad at the victim for making a mess a few weeks ago and The Victim lodged a complaint agaist Ben that lost him being promoted before Nancy Bass came and said the victim had a secret agaist the suspects Nancy Said That She was in a argument with All the suspects because he made them mad against each other.Then Found Out Nicki‘s Child was Marcuss when he got her pregnant at 18 then Hailee and the Victim were dating and Charlotte was attacked by the victim a Few years ago before Arresting Ben for the crime After Denying he confessed that the Victim was the killer of his mom but the evidence was thrown out in court but he wanted to remember his mom so he found out he will playing in the poker tournament he made a plan to kill him before having a heart attack and dying.Alexa then Revealed That The person there hunting mixed a brew that made him have a heart attack and Hallucinate after killing Marcus. After the Arrest Emily Said That she wants to find past murders with black magic where killer went and said person came up to them . The team interviews her mentor Forrest who said that 3 years ago there was a case in the west but he cant remember it off the top of his head so they went to find his laptop which it said it was in a Ghost Town called Death Ridge Meanwhile,Chad Wanted to meet his Idol who was Hailees Father.They went to Talk To her and she said that she would do it if they can find some pictures for her Autographs which they did then they met Brian Deganwho said that if they need anything call them before Hailee asking Chad on a Date. After the events the team then agreed to go to Death Ridge To investagate this case Summary Victim Marcus Biden Weapon: Hand Gun Killer: Ben Pickle Suspects 7EBAD23A-5B12-4A92-B142-BDFEFC2F02B1.jpeg|Nile Yeti|link=Nile Yeti FE02CB9F-D34D-42E9-94DD-75B2A402DBAF.jpeg|Nicki Nale (ASC)|link=Nicky Nale (ASC) 970E26B7-4B0B-467D-97BF-C9A735193F56.jpeg|Ben Pickle|link=Ben Pickle B1C1D260-6044-48DE-939A-1BF316995520.jpeg|Charlotte Gilbert|link=Charlotte Gilbert 04A3E596-66B7-4F0C-9BD5-B25E113215CA.jpeg|Hailee Degan|link=Hailee Degan Qausi Suspects E0AB93B9-4406-4443-B96D-4A3DB09AF01B.png|Forrest Mathison|link=Forrest Mathison C594A011-D139-42CD-9F6B-EA714A34F3EE.png|Brian Degan|link=Brian Degan Killers Profile The killer Eats Bacon The Killer has Allergies The Killer is Under 30 The Killer has A- Blood The Killer has Green Eyes Crime Scenes Casino Entrance- Poker Table-